The dangers of hand delivery
by KasPer1516
Summary: Trellis is trying to write a letter to Emily expressing his hidden feelings toward her. After a trial and error along with a few hit and runs and quitting at one point, he gets it right, with the letter that is. Now to deliver it. Simple, right? Oh my word will you be in for a treat. Not to spoil nobody but, dis gon' be good.


Trellis reread his letter several times. It was a short two paragraph note that all but revealed his feeling for a certain red haired girl as was the intention.

It took him several drafts before he decided on it. His first attempt stopped at a full page and a half essay about how his feelings for her were strong and he wanted-

That's just it. He stopped right there. She would laugh right in his face. No way was this prince of the elves going to botch things up with a sappy love letter. He flushed that lump of nope and tried again.

The second one was shorter but no better. He just listed things he liked about her. "... I like your hair. I like your eyes. I like your mom. I like you..." The complete letter was 27 lines like that. It was a start. He decided it would be the one he'd give her.

Delivering it would be a task. He couldn't have one of the robots doing it. They had a mind of their own and a will to boot. They might mind Trellis's feelings toward their master and be willing to sabotage him. Stupid robots with common sense and free will. It felt weird to even breathe near her brother let alone entrust him with this delicate bombshell.

Trellis mentally crossed him off his list of people to confide in and considered writing him up in his black list along with his dad, Max, the voice, Santa Claus (they had a falling out), Cogsley (the bot had it out for him), a fish that had swam up his trousers when he was fourteen (out of all things to remember), and the person who gave him that scar. The fourth one and the seventh one may have been the same guy.

He never talked to either of the cat brothers so they weren't an option. The fox man wasn't eligible for this most prestigious of missions, thank you very much. He didn't relate to Vigo nor did he consider him. Karen? Ha! Luger would probably hang around Emily to read his little brother's coming out of the closet from the scrap of paper where he poured his heart out, more or less. Besides, how embarrassing would it be to ask your brother to deliver your like letter?!

Be a man Trellis! Well, an elf man.

Nope, he had to get this done personally. How would Emily take it when he'd see her again? "So, you like me? And you could only tell me through a cheesy letter that you had someone else deliver? Wow, um, okay. Trellis I don't know how to say this. Would you like me to write you a letter with four word sentences then have my mom give it to you? Okay, but just to give you a heads up, it would read like this: Trellis I'm just twelve. Trellis you're nearly seventeen. Trellis we're at war. Don't be a pedophile. You're not a pedophile. I really hope not. My mom would freak. I can't do it. It will not work. I'd say I'm sorry. But I'm not, sorry. We'll still be friends."

_Ha ha ha, that would destroy you! You fell hard for that girl. _

_"_Shut up, no I didn't. You are not allowed to speak!" It was that amulet of his giving him the business, again.

_Oh ho ho, aren't you bristley, master. Can't blame you completely, she's kind of hot._

"Wha- how dare you speak of her that way?! She's- she's-" Trellis spluttered miserably.

_Come now, I speak your mind. Deep down in your heart you know it to be true._

Trellis said nothing as his face turned tomato red and a similar scarlet creeped down his neck. He could feel the stone's glee. Little did it know that Trellis was actually on the brink of detonating his rage at it.

Not to spoil nobody but, dis gon' be good!

* * *

**You guys deserve another chapter on whatever story and the sooner the better. I nearly pity that that chapter would have to come from me 'cause I've been on unofficial hiatus for months but, dayum, things have got to change. -KasPer**


End file.
